


Do you know who I am?

by doritoarts



Category: Gregory Horror Show
Genre: AU, AU backstory, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, gregory might be a bit ooc, judgement boy had a bad life, oof, rated t for some blood and child abuse mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doritoarts/pseuds/doritoarts
Summary: The incidant that made JB go to the hotel in the first place, it kinda sucks but I tried me best oof





	Do you know who I am?

Snitch. Rat. Pest.

Sure, Hantei Sukēru had been called worse, but those three names were what always floated around school. He was blonde with messy hair, scrawny, dressed way too formal, and he had glasses, not to mention that he told on people who broke rules. All in all, a perfect target for bullies. But hey, he had his-

"HEY! SUKĒRU!"

Shit.

Hantei hesitantly turned around, already knowing who was there. Before he had time to stutter out an answer, he was pinned roughly to the wall by his usual bully, Yankii, "I know you ratted me out, you little bitch."

"B-but you were shoving around this other kid and I h-had to-" _WHACK!_ Hantei had taken a punch to the face, not only were his glasses broken, but the punch was going to leave a bruise. A bruise, an imperfection, an ugly purple stain on his pale face. Mother would be furious.

"I don't need a damn reason, I need you to learn a fuckin' lesson," Yankii snarled, "So I'm sayin' it clear. If you rat me out ever again, I'm gonna make sure you end up in a ditch, got it?" Hantei nodded frantically, trying his best to keep from crying.

"I understand! I understand!"

"And to make sure you don't forget..." Yankii looked around before spotting an empty bottle and breaking it, picking up a large shard of glass. Hantei let out a small shreik as the bully held it closer and closer to his arm.

"N-no! Please! Y-you can't do that, you don't know what my-"

Hantei's words were replaced with sobbing shrieks as the dirty glass sliced into his arm over and over and over again. He kicked, squirmed, sobbed, and begged, but Yankii kept cutting into his arm. Hantei felt warm liquid run down his skin as a metallic tang that made him want to vomit filled the air. After what felt like eternity, Yankii walked away laughing.

Hantei slowly looked at his shaking, bloodied arm.

_No._

_No no no no NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!_

Carved into his arm was the word "SNITCH," and it was too deep to hide. Hantei fell to his hands and knees, tears falling down his face and onto the pavement.

_They can't see this. They'll be furious. I won't make it out of my home alive._

Hantei knew that if he went home his mother and father would slash his throat. He had to run, somewhere- _anywhere!_ So he got up on his feet, shaking like a twig, and got moving. After hours of a mix between walking and sprinting, his legs giving out multiple times along the way, Hantei came across a hotel.

Gregory House.

It wouldn't hurt to go inside and get some rest, would it? That's what Hantei thought as he slowly opened the door, peeking inside.

"H-hello?" he walked into the lobby, it smelled of death, and the floors creeked.

"Good evening, my friend. Would you like a room?" Hantei was a bit startled by the rat, but he nodded slowly. All he wanted was to sleep for a while.

"Wonderful, I'll show you to your room. Say, kids don't come by the hotel often, what brings you here?" the rat spoke affable as he led Hantei down a hallway.

"D-don't wanna talk about it.."

"Oh, I understand perfectly," he stopped at a door, "Here is your room, I do hope you enjoy your stay.... Oh silly me! I've forgotten to give you my name, haven't I? I'm Gregory. Anyways, see you around, my friend..." the rat, apparently Gregory, walked away chuckling and closed the door behind him. Hantei sighed, getting into bed and falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

\--------------------------  
"Wha?!"

Judgement Boy woke up with a bit of a start, every time he fell asleep he had that exact same dream and he didn't know why. He looked over to his side at the axolotl out cold in her bed, his best friend, the kid he shared the attic with. It was odd, she nver had any dreams, and why was the one he was having feel so important? Oh well, it'd have to wait, for now Judgement Boy just wanted to get back to sleep.

_Do you know_

___who I am?~_ _ _

_They call me judgement boy!~_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this!! Sotry that I messed up the italics a bit, I'm on mobile and I don't understand htmls


End file.
